The quality and quantity of nucleic acid sample is important for many studies. High-throughput genomic analysis requires large amounts of template for testing, yet typically the yield of nucleic acids from individual patient samples is limited. Forensic and paleoarcheology work also can be severely limited by nucleic acid sample size. The limitation of starting material impacts the ability to carry out large scale analysis of multiple parameters, as is required for, for example, the genotyping of multiple loci in the study of complex diseases. Moreover, it is well accepted that molecular analysis determination of genomic instability in various pathological condition such as cancer, is most precisely carried out in well defined cell populations, such as that obtained by laser capture micro-dissection or cell sorting. Nucleic acid amplification technologies that provide global amplification of very small polynucleotide samples, for example, from one or a very few cells, may provide a solution to the limited starting materials generally available for analysis.
Likewise, the ability to amplify ribonucleic acid (RNA) is an important aspect of efforts to elucidate biological processes. Total cellular mRNA represents gene expression activity at a defined time. Gene expression is affected by cell cycle progression, developmental regulation, response to internal and external stimuli and the like. The profile of expressed genes for any cell type in an organism reflects normal or disease states, response to various stimuli, developmental stages, cell differentiation, and the like. Non-coding RNAs have been shown to be of great importance in regulation of various cellular functions and in certain disease pathologies. Such RNAs are often present in very low levels. Thus, amplification methods capable of amplifying low abundance RNAs, are of great importance.
In addition to the need for amplifying RNA and DNA, there is a need for being able to archive samples, and later retrieve the samples for analysis.
Various methods for global amplification of DNA target molecules (e.g., whole genome amplification) have been described, including methods based on the polymerase chain reaction (PCR). See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,731,171; 6,365,375; Daigo et al., (2001) Am. J. Pathol. 158 (5):1623-1631; Wang et al, (2001); Cancer Res. 61:4169-4174; Zheng et al, (2001) Cancer Epidemiol. 10:697-700; Dietmaier et al (1999) Am. J. Pathol. 154 (1) 83-95; Stoecklein et al (2002) Am. J. Pathol. 161 (1):43-51; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,124,120; 6,280,949; Dean et al (2002) PNAS 99 (8):5261-5266. However, PCR-based global amplification methods, such as whole genome amplification (WGA), may generate non-specific amplification artifacts, give incomplete coverage of loci, or generate DNA of insufficient length that cannot be used in many applications. PCR-based methods also suffer from the propensity of the PCR reaction to generate products that are preferentially amplified, and thus resulting in biased representation of genomic sequences in the products of the amplification reaction. Methods of global amplification of DNA using composite primers have been described. See e.g. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/824,829.
Additionally, a number of methods for the analysis of gene expression have been developed in recent years. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,251,639, 6,692,918, 6,686,156, 5,744,308; 6,143,495; 5,824,517; 5,829,547; 5,888,779; 5,545,522; 5,716,785; 5,409,818; EP 0971039A2; EP0878553A2; and U.S. published patent applications nos. 2002/0115088, 2003/0186234, 2003/0087251, and 2004/0023271. These include quantification of specific mRNAs, and the simultaneous quantification of a large number of mRNAs, as well as the detection and quantification of patterns of expression of known and unknown genes. RNA amplification is most commonly performed using the reverse transcriptase-polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) method and variations thereof. These methods are based on replication of RNA by reverse transcriptase to form single stranded DNA complementary to the RNA (cDNA), which is followed by polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification to produce multiple copies of double stranded DNA. However, the total amount of sample RNA that is available is frequently limited by the amount of biological sample from which it is derived. Biological samples are often limited in amount and precious. Moreover, the amount of the various RNA species is not equal; some species are more abundant than others are, and these are more likely and easier, to analyze. The ability to amplify RNA sequences enables the analysis of less abundant, rare RNA species. The ability to analyze small samples, by means of nucleic acid amplification, is also advantageous for design parameters of large scale screening of effector molecule libraries, for which reduction in sample volume is a major concern both for the ability to perform very large scale screening or ultra high throughput screening, and in view of the limiting amounts of library components. Methods of amplification from RNA templates have been described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,251.
Sequencing of nucleic acids continues to be one of the most important and useful ways to analyze DNA and RNA samples. Recent developments have made possible highly parallel high throughput sequencing. Many of these approaches use an in vitro cloning step to generate many copies of each individual molecule. Emulsion PCR is one method, isolating individual DNA molecules along with primer-coated beads in aqueous bubbles within an oil phase. A polymerase chain reaction (PCR) then coats each bead with clonal copies of the isolated library molecule and these beads are subsequently immobilized for later sequencing. See, e.g. WO04069849A2, WO05010145A2. In other cases, surface methods of clonal amplification have been developed, for example, by the use of polonies (PCR colonies), or by bridge PCR where fragments are amplified upon primers attached to a solid surface. These methods produce many physically isolated locations which each contain many copies of a single fragment. While these methods have provided improvements in sequencing throughput, there is a continuing need to improve the methods of obtaining samples appropriate for sequencing, and of handling, storing, and amplifying such samples.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods of obtaining, storing, amplifying, and analyzing DNA and RNA samples, including methods which can globally amplify DNA or RNA polynucleotide targets. The invention described herein fulfills this need.